And The Game Goes On
by Dark Devil-san
Summary: Hikaru era sicuro che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Sai in questa vita, ma l'inaspettato incontro con Ichigo, uno shinigami, gli darà la possibilità di poterlo incontrare un ultima volta prima che il fantasma sia costretto a dipartire per sempre da questo mondo.


**.**

**Non possiedo Bleach o Hikaru No Go**

.

.

.

**And The Game Goes On**

.

.

.

.

Ichigo si staccò dallo stipite della porta a cui era poggiato e con passo sicuro si diresse verso i giocatori professionisti di Go, che erano appena usciti fuori dalla sala delle partite, puntando senza esitazioni verso un giovane di pochi anni meno di lui dai cappelli corvini ma con la frangia bionda.

Quando ormai sovrastava la sua figura, il ragazzo si fermò dall'animata discussione che stava avendo con un altro ragazzo moro della sua età per guardarlo con fare perplesso. Senza perdere tempo, Ichigo chiese "Hikaru Shindou?"

La sua espressione non cambiò di molto "Sì, sono io. Desidera?" chiese in un tono che indicava che l'essere educato non gli veniva spontaneo.

"Sono Kurosaki Ichigo." Si presentò il sostituto shinigami "Sono qui per conto di Fujiwara."

Hikaru continuò a guardarlo confuso "Scusa, chi?"

Con un sospiro aggravato, anche se tutti si aspettavano che sarebbe potuto succedere visto che non volevano andare a sbandierare il suo nome ai quattro venti, Ichigo fece spuntare un ventaglio dalla manica che aveva fregato prima di venire da qui da Geta-boushi e ruotandolo tra le dita, lo aprì con uno schiocco per poi chiuderlo con decisione e poggiarlo sul mento in un imitazione del tic di Fujiwara.

"Tu sai… Fujiwara." Disse Ichigo, lamentandosi silenziosamente di essersi fatto convincere da Kyoraku-san e Ukitake-san di venire in loro vece a incontrare Hikaru per conto del loro amico con la dannata scusa che loro non erano avvezzi alle vie del Mondo Umano e quindi potresti pensarci tu, Ichigo-kun? Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che lo convincessero così facilmente e costringerli invece a pensarci da soli ad aiutare il loro amico. …o almeno che si rivolgessero a qualcun altro.

E mentre Ichigo brontolava internamente di essersi fatto convincere come un fesso dai due vecchi shinigami, gli occhi di Hikaru si spalancarono dalla sorpresa quando capì a chi questo estraneo si stesse riferendo.

"Tu… tu lo conosci?" chiese incredulo e speranzoso. Incredulo perché nessuno mai era riuscito a vedere Sai oltre a lui, e speranzoso perché anche dopo tutti questi mesi ci sperava ancora di poterlo rivedere.

"Sì." Rispose Ichigo, con un sospiro di sollievo. Non era stato costretto a dire il suo nome che a detta dello spirito, era piuttosto famoso nei circoli di Go, e quasi sicuramente avrebbe finito per scatenare un putiferio. "Purtroppo. Un po' troppo ossessionato con il Go per i miei gusti ma a ognuno il suo immagino."

"Come…?" iniziò Hikaru ma fu interrotto da Ichigo che girandosi verso la porta gli fece cenno con la testa di seguirlo. Il giovane sostituto aveva notato come l'altro ragazzo con cui stava parlando Hikaru li stava guardando interessati, un po' troppo interessato per i gusti di Ichigo, e non gli piaceva quello sguardo.

Quello sguardo presagiva guai.

Meglio stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi potenziale problema per tutti loro.

"Parliamo fuori. Stiamo bloccando l'uscita."

Fu in quel momento che Hikaru notò che quello che aveva detto Kurosaki era vero e con una leggero imbarazzo si affrettò a seguirlo, con Touya che li seguiva come un segugio che aveva fiutato una preda.

Quando furono fuori dall'istituto in angolo un po' più appartato, Hikaru chiese la domanda che aveva sulla lingua da prima che uscissero "Come lo hai conosciuto?"

"Attraverso l'amico di un amico." Fu la risposta noncurante del sostituto shinigami che ogni pochi secondi gettava l'occhio su Touya con fare infastidito "Kyoraku-san e Ukitake-san, vecchi amici della mia famiglia, sono due vecchie conoscenze di Fujiwara-san. Sono loro che l'hanno aiutato ad avere il tempo per coltivare la sua passione per il gioco per tutto questo tempo nonostante la sua condizione e ora… be'…" e Ichigo occhieggiò di sottecchi per l'ennesima volta il ragazzo che li aveva seguiti.

Urahara era stato chiaro, non poteva rivelare la situazione di Sai a nessun altro oltre che a Hikaru e questo ragazzino non era Shindou. Doveva trovare il modo di liberarsi di lui se voleva avere un discorso aperto con il pupillo di Sai.

Hikaru notò lo sguardo che l'uomo lanciò verso Touya e capì subito che non si sarebbe sbottonato con lui finché il suo rivale non se ne sarebbe andato.

Girandosi verso Touya con un sorriso forzato, Hikaru chiese "Discutiamo della partita domani, Touya? Ora vorrei davvero parlare con Kurosaki-san."

Touya lo guardò con occhi impassibili, un espressione sulla faccia che diceva chiaramente che sapeva che stava cercando di liberarsi di lui per poter parlare liberamente con questo misterioso personaggio, ma per chi sa quale grazia divina, per una volta Touya non si fece pregare.

"Molto bene, Shindou. Ci vediamo domani al salone per discutere della partita." Accettò Touya prima di aggiungere "Ma domani voglio sapere tutto." E con questo si girò per andarsene.

"Eeeeh?!" esclamò indignato Hikaru rivolto verso la sua schiena "Perché mai dovrei dirtelo!?"

Ma Touya fece finta di non sentirlo.

Brontolando a se stesso, Hikaru si voltò di nuovo verso Kurosaki che lo guardava con un sorrisetto divertito.

"Allora, cos'è che non volevi dirmi di fronte a Touya?" chiese irritato per la sua espressione divertita.

"Fujiwara no Sai ti manda i suoi saluti." Iniziò Ichigo, spiazzandolo. Non si aspettava di sentire mai una cosa del genere dopo che Sai era scomparso quella fatidica sera "e che non vede l'ora di rivederti."

Hikaru sorrise alle sue parole, e mesto puntò gli occhi per terra "Be', immagino che dovrà aspettare un po' prima che ci possiamo rincontrare. Non sono interessato a morire giovane solo per poterlo rivedere."

"Su quello" iniziò Ichigo alzandosi dalla panchina su cui si era seduto "non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti. Per rincontrare Sai non c'è bisogno che tu muoia."

Hikaru aprì bocca, quasi sicuramente per fare un commento tagliente di qualche tipo, ma fu interrotto da una domanda inaspettata di Ichigo "Tu credi negli shinigami?" che gli fece chiudere con un sonoro click la bocca.

Ci volle un secondo prima che Hikaru ritrovasse le facoltà per scrollare le spalle in un chiaro segno di non ci ho mai davvero pensato.

"Be', dovresti visto che ne hai uno giusto di fronte a te."

Quando Hikaru iniziò a guardarsi intorno, Ichigo sospirò stanco "Io, gaki, io. Io sono lo shinigami."

"Ma tu… tu sei vivo." Contrastò debolmente Hikaru e Ichigo non poté fare a meno di sospirare di nuovo. "Sono un caso particolare ragazzo. E se proprio ce ne bisogno tutti gli shinigami possono diventare corporei all'occorrenza se c'è bisogno di interagire con il mondo materiale."

"Oh…" fiatò il ragazzo sorpreso. Non si aspettava una risposta del genere.

"Be', comunque, gli shinigami esistono e il tuo amico Sai è stato amico di due di loro da secoli, Kyoraku-san e Ukitake-san se non l'avevi capito, e visto che finalmente ha trovato pace, Sai ha chiesto ai due se potevano aiutarlo a dare i suoi ultimi saluti a te prima di andare dall'altro lato."

"Oh…" fece Hikaru, commosso da tali parole. Sai non se ne era ancora andato e voleva vederlo prima della fine.

"Ma perché sei venuto tu qui invece di loro? Hai detto che voi shinigami all'occorrenza potete diventare corporei e non capisco perché sei venuto tu invece di loro." Chiese confuso Hikaru.

A quello Ichigo sbuffò irritato "Perché…" iniziò il sostituto masticando ogni parola "io sono anche umano, e visto che gli shinigami sono usciti dal loro isolamento secolare solo negli ultimi anni se fossero venuti qua loro stai pur certo che per colpa della loro ignoranza avrebbero causato un incidente di qualche tipo."

"Oh…" sussurrò nuovamente Hikaru. Sembrava quasi che non sapeva dire altro.

"Comunque…" riprese Ichigo porgendogli un biglietto che aveva tirato fuori dalla sua tasca "non possiamo mantenere ancorato ancora a lungo Sai su questa terra, quindi se tu fossi così gentile da venire a questo indirizzo nei prossimi giorni per vederlo non appena sei libero…"

Hikaru annuì, prendendo tra le sue mani il bigliettino con un che di reverenziale.

Ichigo lo guardò per alcuni momenti con un che di impacciato, ma quando non sembrava che Hikaru sarebbe uscito dal suo stupore molto presto, Ichigo girò sui tacchi con un frettoloso "Be', il mio compito è finito. Ci vediamo."

"Io… sì, ci vediamo, Kurosaki-san." Salutò Hikaru, uscendo dal suo stupore abbastanza a lungo per vedere che se ne stava andando "E Domo Arigatou!"

Ichigo, senza voltarsi, lo salutò con la mano.

.

.

.

* * *

Sai sollevò gli occhi dai goban in cui aveva appena finito le sue partite contro Ukitake-san e Kyoraku-san, e con un sorriso gioioso si girò a guardare l'orizzonte cittadino dalla stanza d'albergo che i suoi amici shinigami avevano preso per il loro gruppo.

I due capitani del Gotei 13 si erano ritirati dalla sua camera poco dopo che avevano finito di giocare contro di lui, in cui Sai aveva sudato sette camicie per poter archiviare la vittoria contro i due vecchi shinigami, e un energia nervosa lo percorreva al solo pensiero che presto avrebbe potuto rivedere tutti quanti un ultima volta prima di dover andare alla Soul Society.

Stringendo tra le mani il suo ventaglio sussurrò impaziente "Non vedo l'ora di rivederti Hikaru." Rivolto al suo riflesso sulla finestra "E di poter giocare nuovamente con te."

.

.

.

* * *

Ichigo sollevò gli occhi dalle pagine di _All's well that ends well_ di Shakespeare in inglese originale per guardare la partita in corso tra Sai e il suo pupillo Hikaru.

Quando il giovane giocatore professionista di Go si era presentato alla camera d'albergo in cui al momento alloggiava lo spirito, i due ossessionati di Go erano scoppiati a piangere e avevano passato vari minuti solo felici di rivedersi e di abbracciarsi a morte.

Dopo tale scena strappalacrime e una spiegazione da parte di Sai su come era possibile che lui fosse ancora qui dopo che era scomparso e soprattutto corporeamente, non ci era voluto molto perché una partita di Go tra loro due prendesse luogo.

E anche se nei prossimi giorni lui sarebbe stato occupato a scortare lo spirito per tutta Tokyo in modo che potesse incontrare tutte le persone che conosceva ma con cui non aveva mai potuto parlare prima quando era solo un semplice fantasma ossessionato di Go – e qui si chiedeva come non fosse diventato un Hollow vista la sua ossessione e i secoli che aveva sulle spalle (era pronto a scommettere che c'entravano Ukitake-san o Kyoraku-san perché Sai fosse ancora sano ancora oggi), – e con Hikaru, Ichigo era pronto a scommettere, che li avrebbe sicuramente accompagnati dappertutto fino all'ultimo momento in cui Sai sarebbe rimasto su questa terra, Ichigo per una volta non era per nulla infastidito da tale compito ingrato che gli avevano affibbiato.

Dopotutto, per una volta lo avrebbero pagato per i suoi servigi.

.

.

.

* * *

**Note dell'Autrice:**

**Una mia vecchia idea. Un fuggevole pensiero che ora mi son decisa di concretizzare. **

**Nata dal aver letto **Birth of a Ghost** di **Sakiko** tempo fa. Poi ha preso vita, mi ha rotto i marroni, Sai mi assillava con Hikaru che mi incoraggiava e Ichigo mi punzecchiava con Zangetsu perché mi decidessi a scriverla, ci ho provato, la bozza mi faceva pena, l'ho mollata, l'ho lasciata a macerare, l'ho ripresa dopo averla lasciata nel dimenticatoio che quasi mi ero dimenticata che esistesse, ci ho riprovato da un altro angolo e questo è il risultato. **

**Spero che vi piaccia.**

**Cronologicamente la storia è ambientata durante gli ultimi episodi di Hikaru no Go e il 15° volume del manga. Per Bleach invece il tempo di ambientazione è dopo la saga dei Fullbringer, poi quanto più in là nel tempo è alquanto nebuloso. Non ci ho mai pensato e non era mai davvero importante per la storia.**

**E con questo vi saluto. **

**Sayonara!**

**.**

**PS: La storia la troverete anche su EFP e Ao3**


End file.
